A McPerfect life
by muse-of-the-fairies
Summary: Meredith and Cristina stood on the bridge, pretending to look outside. They were, as a matter of fact, watching the new attendings.“They’re so…” “McPerfect?” Cristina offered. Lots and lots and lots of Addek fluff. And a crossover with another show.
1. Meet the McPerfects

_I do not own Grey's Anatomy. That's why this is a FANfiction. Anyways... I know I haven't updated any of my other stories, and I don't know when I'll update this one, but the idea just popped into my head and I had to write it down... R&R... _

* * *

"Mommy! I can't find my red shoes." Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd dangled them in front of the little girl's face. The girl tried to grab them, but her mother held them up high in the air.

"Do you know where I found them?" The mother inquired in a tone well-known and feared by the girl, who, without wanting too, felt guilt coming over her.

"No, mommy."

Addison sighed. "Under my desk." She tried to keep a straight face while reprimanding her daughter. The girl had started to pout. "That might work with your father, young lady, but not with me."

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry mommy."

"Honey, I know you sometimes forget to take off your shoes when you come in, but mommy and daddy don't like it when there are little shoes everywhere." The child nodded.

"Girls, are you ready up there?" A male voice yelled up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Addison answered. She turned back to her daughter. "Now, Luce, how does mommy look?"

The woman inspected herself in the mirror. The girl giggled. "You looked beautiful mommy!" It was their daily ritual. Addison was quite pleased with her new Prada suit, it really accentuated all the right features. The woman smiled.

"Let's go Lucy, we've got to go see a man about some jobs." She took the little girl's hand and together they walked down the stairs, where a handsome man in Armani was waiting for them.

--------

"The nurses told me that the new attendings are talking to the Chief today." Alex announced between two bites of his turkey sandwich.

"I hear it's a couple." George added to the conversation. "They're like, famous or something."

Christina Yang frowned. "If they're famous, we must know them. I mean, we'd all heard of Meredith's mother before we met her."

Meredith, who'd just entered Really Old Guy's room, had not followed the conversation, she had only just heard Christina's last few words. "Are you guys gossiping about me, 'cause if you are, I might as well leave again."

"Somebody's in a bad mood." Christina remarked.

"Bailey's given me hell today, okay." Meredith defended herself.

"We're talking about the new attendings." Izzie explained, before the two women had a chance to start an argument.

"They're here?" Meredith asked.

"They're coming to see the chief today, according to Alex's nurse-buddies." Alex frowned at Christina's tone of voice, but decided to ignore the comment.

"Do you their names by any chance?" Meredith wondered.

"The Shepherd's." Alex mumbled

Christina dropped her fork. "As in thé Derek and Addison Shepherd? Seriously?"

Alex shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh my god! They're like, the hottest doctor's couple ever. And amazing surgeons as well." Addison Montgomery-Shepherd had always been somewhat of a role model to Izzie Stevens. "I hope I can scrub in with her, she's one of the best neonatal surgeons of the country."

"Burke is not going to like this." Christina mused. This would mean that her boyfriend (she still wasn't quite used to the world) would get competition on the Chief position…

-----------------

When the Shepherds walked in the hospital, more than one head turned.

"Do you feel like a circus attraction as well?" Addison asked her husband. He just smiled back at her.

"Excuse me," Derek addressed one of the nurses, who immediately started to blush. "where is Richard Webber's office?"

The young woman pointed towards the stairs. "Just go up the stairs and directly to your left."

The eyes of many doctors and nurses followed the couple for a couple of seconds before returning to their patients…

----------

"Can we come in?" Addison had knocked on the door of the office and opened it at the same time.

Richard immediately got up from behind his desk. "Addie, Derek, come in."

While her parents entered and greeted the Chief of surgery, Lucy hid behind her mother's leg.

Richard smiled and bent down. "What's wrong, Lucy, don't you remember me?"

The little girl looked at him with her big blue eyes while her mother ushered her forward. She knew who Richard was; her parents had told her all about him. Richard hadn't seen the Shepherd's for two years and for Lucy, that was a very long time ago.

The five-year-old was facing a dilemma. Should she give him a hug, or should she start crying, then daddy would pick her up and comfort her. The little girl looked up at the three adults. She was a big girl now, wasn't she.

A bit apprehensive, the girl walked closer to the man and gave him a hug. Richard grinned. "Not that scary, am I?" He whispered in her ear. The girl giggled.

"Addie, Derek, take a seat." Richard stood up again and sat down in his chair. He really love that chair, it was so incredibly comfortable and even looked good.

Lucy jumped on her mother's lap.

"So, since you will be starting tomorrow, I thought after getting the paperwork done I could take you on a little Seattle Grace tour, meet the staff and all."

----------

Meredith and Christina stood on the bridge, pretending to look outside. They were, as a matter of fact, watching the new attendings.

"They're so…"

"McPerfect?" Christina offered.

Meredith nodded. "How is that even possible. I mean, have you ever heard of two such beautiful people that actually have brains? They look like they should be in Hollywood."

Christina shrugged. "Have you met our friend Izzie?"

Okay, so, Christina had a point. Izzie work as a model to pay for school, which sure must've been better than working in a supermarket every week.

"I hate perfect people. With their perfect little families and their wonderful looks." Meredith was jealous. As a child, she would've been happy is her mother had just gotten along with her father…

"Nobody's perfect. They're hiding something, Mer, don't worry. Nobody can be that perfect."

"Grey, Yang, shouldn't you be on your rounds." The two interns turned around immediately after hearing Miranda Bailey's voice.

"We were watching the McPerfects": Christina's attempt of an apology. Dr.Bailey frowned and glanced at the Chief's office. She couldn't help herself, she was as curious about the new attendings as her nosy interns. Still, they didn't need to know that. "Rounds, now!"


	2. New friends, old friends & a transsexual

_This is the first time I'm writing Grey's Anatomy…so I'm still exploring everyone a bit. I'm making it up as I go along, but I can tell you that there will be NO MerDer; couldn't do that to Lucy, no could I? It will be Addek__ all the way. There are of course, some other couples… You met one last chapter, and in this one, meet another of my favourite couples… Enjoy!_

_**Previously on Grey's anatomy:**_

"_They're so…" _

"_McPerfect?" _

_-------_

"Dr. Grey, Dr. O'Malley, could you come over here please?"

The interns turned around. "I guess it's our turn to meet the McPerfects." Meredith whispered in her friend's ear.

George didn't really respond. He was trying to figure out how to stay calm while talking to a woman like Addison Shepherd. She scared him a bit. Not only was she beautiful, he could handle beautiful, Izzie was beautiful and she was, after all, a great friend. But this woman seemed to be telling the world how great she was.

"Ooh, interns. Nice to meet you." Addison smiled, she loved interns, they were like eager slaves.

"This is Dr Derek Shepherd, the new head of neurosurgery and Dr Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd, new head of neonatal surgery." The Chief introduced the couple.

"Meredith Grey." The intern introduced herself while she shook the couple's hands.

"George O'Malley" George was proud of himself, he had managed to say his name without stammering, though he felt his face reddening. Then, he saw his saviour from the awkward encounter in the form of the little girl holding Mr McPerfect's hand. He lowered himself to the girl's height. "And who are you?"

"Lucy." The girl whispered. She wasn't used to doctor's asking her name, most of the time they were only interested in her parents.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy, I'm George."

The girl just giggled.

"You can go back to your patients now."

-

"Did she just say Grey?" Addison asked, when the two interns had disappeared again.

Richard nodded. "She's Ellis's daughter..."

"Is she anything like her?" Derek had never really understood Ellis Grey. He'd met her, once, in his intern year and she'd scared the hell out of him. But the woman was a genius. He knew Richard knew Ellis Grey quite well.

Richard sighed. "There are moments that I think I'm talking to Ellis and there are times when she's the exact opposite of her mother."

Addison frowned, she'd never quite understood the relationship Richard had with Ellis. She knew there was something between the two, but she had never dared to ask and she wasn't about to.

"Ah, there's Miranda Bailey." Addison saw a glimpse of pride in Richard's eyes. "They call her the nazi."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"Well, Derek, in her case, it is, believe me, she's one of the most driven people I know."

"Daddy, what's a nazi?" Lucy wanted to be included in the conversation.

"Eum. Ask your mother." A frown appeared on Addison's face.

"Daddy will explain it some other time, honey." And with that, her frown changed into a smirk.

---------------

While the Shepherds were meeting one doctor after the other and Richard showed them around the hospital, two interns were bickering.

"I don't want you."

"You do. You've had dirty in your eyes all day."

The woman frowned. "You're delirious."

"You're hot." He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Give up, will you."

"Why would I? You'll give in sooner or later." Looking at his face, she knew he was right. There was something about that grin. Something…irrestible. She sighed.

"I'm hoping for sooner." He added.

"We have a patient." She ended their game, stepping into the patient's room.

"Mrs. Eriks," She read the patient's chart. "We're Dr. Stevens and Dr. Karev. What seems to be the matter?"

"Euh, Izzie."

Izzie looked at Alex, who motioned to the patient. She hadn't really taken a good look at the person in the bed.

"Mr. Eriks?" He tried.

"You can call me John." The patient answered with a very male voice.

Izzie Stevens had seen many transsexuals and transvestites. As a child, a woman named Desirée, who'd formerly been known as a man named Donovan, had been somewhat of a friend to her mother. But they were always men who changed into women, she'd never seen a woman, changed into a man.

"So, eum, John. What's the problem?" Izzie asked him.

The patient lifted his sheet and showed them "his problem".

_Why can't they just tell us _Alex wondered.

"We'll be right back." Izzie said, as she pulled Alex out of the room and closed the door.

"What the hell was that?" She asked as soon as they were outside. They were laughing.

"I think it was a woman."

"Was is the word."

"We should go back in there." Izzie nodded.

"John, do you have any idea what caused this?" Alex asked the "man" when they'd finally gotten their faces straight.

"Look, honey, I wanted a penis, but I'm not that rich, if you know what I mean, so, I found this doctor that, like, charged less and this is the result."

"Quacks." Alex said under his breath. Izzie nodded with disapproval. There was nothing worse as fake surgeon.

"So, do you two lovebirds think you can help me?"

"We're not…" Izzie responded quickly. "At all. Together."

Alex grinned.

"You will be." Their patient answered.

"Have you tried to disinfect it?" Izzie quickly changed the subject.

"My girlfriend" Alex tried to suppress his smile, but this was just a bit too much. "washed it and then used disinfectant. It looked a lot worse."

"Worse than that?" Alex found that rather hard to believe.

"We're going to get a nurse to clean that again and we're going to get you someone who is more qualified in this, area."

And with that, Alex and Izzie left the room.

"Alex, you can wipe that smile of your face now."

--------------

Addison couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Was that, who she though it was. "Derek, is that?"

Her husband followed her look. "Mark Sloan."

"You know him?" Richard asked surprised.

"I grew up with him and we went to med school together." Derek answered.

The man turned around and smiled at them. He, of course, already knew they were coming and had been looking forward to their meeting, though he wasn't sure Derek would be so happy to see him. "Miss Harris, I'll be right back." He told his patient, before going to greet his old friends.

"Derek, Addie, it's so nice to see you guys again…"


	3. Dark and Twisty disbelief

_So, I don't know an awful lot about medecin, I don't know anything at all, I'm a language student… So, you know, I google, search some names of medical procedures, and put them in the fic… Hope you guys enjoy. I really would love some more reviews! __You will find out what Mark did, but I'll give you one little hint: it has nothing to do with Addison. (that's a relief, isn't it) I also discovered that I was writing Christina instead of Cristina, so from this chapter on, I've changed it._

"Be nice." Addison whispered to her husband.

Derek put on a big smile. "Mark, hi, what are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"Really, I had no clue." Derek said, with a little sarcastic undertone.

Addison knew when it was time for her to save the day. She gave him kiss on the cheek. "Mark, we haven't seen you in…"

"Five years" He finished her sentence.

"I presume you are Lucy." Mark held out his hand to the little girl, but her shyness made her hide behind her mother again. He smiled. "We'll meet later then."

"She's shy." Addison defended her daughter. Mark just put on his most charming smile.

"So what brings two New York socialites to Seattle? The rain?"

"Richard gave us an offer we couldn't refuse." Addison answered. Derek kept silent, debating what he should do, or say, it had been five years after all.

"So the rumours are true."

Derek frowned. "What rumours?"

"That you guys are moving here. Nurses talk, you know." He said with a grin on his face.

"I have a feeling that's not all you do with the nurses." Derek said, still smiling.

Addison sighed, was he really going to do this, again?

Mark couldn't help it, he'd missed Derek and he'd missed his comments about his "relations" with women, he grinned.

"Dr. Sloan!" Mark turned around.

"Dr Stevens, Dr Karev how can I help you?"

"We have a patient with a failed phalloplasty." Alex answered.

Mark couldn't help but smile, this was going to be an interesting case.

"A failed phalloplasty?" Derek asked.

"She, euh, he went to a quack." Izzie explained.

"I should probably go check that out. We'll talk later?"

Derek nodded as he watched his old friend follow the two interns.

------------

The elevator doors opened.

"What do you make of them?" Meredith asked George as they stepped in.

"Of who?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, he knew very well what she was talking about. "The McPerfects." She said, reluctantly.

"She's McHot." He answered truthfully. It was a fact neither of them couldn't deny.

"He's McHot." She added. George shrugged his shoulders.

"Cristina doesn't believe that they can be that McPerfect."

"Cristina has too much bottled up rage inside of her."

"Do you think it's possible? To have both the job and the family?"

"I hope so, Meredith, I hope so." George sighed and looked at his friend.

"You're probably right. It's just my dark and twisty side talking."

George grinned. "You just need to believe that sometimes relationships do work out."

Meredith snorted. "You know how hard that is for me? My mother chased my dad away because she had a relationship with our Chief, for god's sake."

The doors opened.

"Chief, Dr Shepherd, Dr Montgomery-Shepherd. Hi." Meredith said silently

"Grey, O'Malley." Richard shook his head briefly to the two interns. The two new attendings smiled at them.

George bit his lips, if he laughed now, it would be very difficult to explain.

"Something funny O'Malley?" So the Chief had noticed.

"No sir. Nothing at all. Is this the fifth floor, Meredith, we should get off." Meredith followed her friend out of the elevator, before things really got out of hand.

"I wonder what that was all about." Addison mused.

"Judging by their quick escape to the stairs, it was about us." Derek told his wife.

Richard just shook his head. "There's something with my staff and these elevators."

The Shepherds frowned.

-----------

"Dr. Stevens?"

"Patient with infection of the genitalia after a failed and fake, what we assume to be, phalloplastic surgery."

"She puts it's so nicely, doesn't she?" Mark said with his charming smile to the patient.

"You still have dirty in your eyes." Alex whispered in Izzie's ear.

"You're annoying."

Mark lifted the patient's sheet. "Ow. That must hurt."

"It does. Can you do something about it?"

Mark bent over to take a closer look.

His two interns did the best they could in keeping straight faces, but it proved to be quite a difficult assignment.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it all away John, that's one bad infection you've got there."

John's smile, the one he'd put up ever since he'd gotten to the hospital, had suddenly disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'm one of the best. We'll find a solution."

"You know, he reminds me of you." Izzie whispered back to Alex, who did get a big smile on his face. "Full of himself."

"I don't care, Izzie Stevens, you want me." She got back as an answer.

"Karev, Stevens, stop flirting and tell our patient how a real phalloplasty procedure is executed."

------------

"Burke wants me to move in with him."

Meredith was staring at the board. "Do you think Bailey would allow me to scrub in on that Esophagectomy?"

"Meredith, have you not heard me? My McBoyfriend, the world-renowned heart surgeon has asked him to move in with me."

Meredith turned her head. "Sorry, I was somewhere else."

"Yeah. So, what should I do, I mean. Do I actually move in with him?"

Meredith shrugged. "You know, I really shouldn't give you advice on this." Cristina looked at her friend in shock. Was she serious? "I mean, my relationship track record is not something to boast about. Maybe you should ask Izzie, she knows more about this stuff."

"Meredith, no, you're my person, I'm not going to ask McModel. Now get a hold of yourself and tell me what to do."

Meredith wondered how they'd ever become friends. Cristina really seemed to be freaking out, she'd never seen her friend like this. "Well. I think you should move in with him."

"I hear doubt in your voice, why do I hear doubt in your voice?"

Meredith took her fellow intern by the shoulders. "I paused. You know what, I'm just going to say it again. You're practically living together anyway."

"Yes, but moving in together, that means it's…"

"A serious relationship?" Meredith frowned, Cristina had to be the weirdest woman she'd ever met.

"I'm scared."

"Have you told him that?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, maybe you should."

"I'm not listening to you, seriously, what do you know about relationships anyway?"

"I told you so."


	4. Everybody wants it

_I'm in a romantic mood…prepare for a bit of fluffiness :D Oh yeah, and would you pretty please review. 'Cause I lovelovelove reviews and for one or other odd reason I have more subscribers than reviews (though I also lovelovelove subscribers)… Hope you guys enjoy the chapter…_

_**Previously on Grey's anatomy:**_

"_Karev, Stevens, stop flirting and tell our patient how a real phalloplasty procedure is executed."_

_-- _

"_She's McHot." He answered truthfully. It was a fact neither of them couldn't deny._

"_He's McHot." She added. George shrugged his shoulders. _

--------

**A couple of hours later…**

"So, Stevens, when are you going to give in to Karev?"

Izzie Stevens looked up at the attending, lovingly referred to by the interns as McSteamy, and who, once again, was proving right everything the gossip mill said about him.

They were scrubbing in for surgery. Mark had wanted to operate as soon as possible on Mr/Mrs Ericks, before the infection spread any further. Part of him was also hoping that Derek, who had shown interest in the case, would come to watch him.

He gave her his famous smirk. "You don't have to look at me like that. I'm just stating the obvious." He was not the only one who had noticed the flirting between the two interns. He felt sorry for Karev, who reminded him of himself.

"You really should give the guy a chance, you know, what's the worst that could happen? You could have hot sex?"

Izzie frowned. "No offence, doctor Sloan, but this is none of your business."

"If my interns are distracted because they're not getting laid, it is my business."

_Where not YOUR interns. _Izzie thought to herself, but was smart enough to keep it to herself. "Look, if I think about it, can I ask you a question?" She ventured?

The attending shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you think of the Shepherds?"

"Derek and Addie?"

"So you know them?"

"I've known Derek forever. We lived next door to each other."

"Are they really as perfect as them seem?"

He couldn't help but grin. "I think it's pretty close. They're great people, great surgeons too."

"When I was, mod…" _He doesn't have to know you were a model to pay for college, Izzie. _"in med school, I kind of idolized Dr Montgomery-Shepherd."

Mark couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "You should tell her, she'd love to hear that."

"Maybe I will." Most surgeons loved adoration; it was, perhaps, one of their biggest flaws, their god complex.

---------------

"Mommy, when are we going to the NICU? I want to see the neo-natals you're going to cure."

Richard frowned. "She can't write, but she knows the meaning of NICU and neo-natal?"

"I can read!" The little girl objected.

Addison shrugged and smiled at Richard.

"Should've known that besides being super-surgeons you still found time to teach your kid how to read."

Addison held up her hands in her defence. "I had nothing to do with it, it was all Derek. I went away for two weeks for a conference and when I got back, she was reading."

Derek just shrugged. "It was her idea." He pointed at his daughter.

_A couple of months earlier in a New York Brownstone:_

"_And then they lived happily ever after. And now, my little munchkin, it's time to go to sleep."_

"_But daddy, that's not how the story ends!"_

"_Yes it is!"_

"_Is not!"_

_Derek Shepherd frowned. "Lucy, can you read?"_

"_No." The girl reluctantly answered. "But if you teach me, I'll prove you the story ends differently."_

_Derek grinned. "That's a bet I'd gladly take you up on. Let's shake on it."_

_He put on his most "business" like face and offered the little girl his hand, who shook it, with an equally serious face._

"_Now it's really time to go to bed, Lucy. Your mom would kill me if she knew how late I had you up."_

"_But mommy's not here." The girl smiled._

_Derek pulled the top of his daughter up and blew on her belly, which caused a great deal of giggling._

"_No! Daddy, that tickles!"_

"_What?" He yelled. "I can't hear anything."_

"_Daddy! Stop!" Lucy knew there was only one thing __that would make him stop, but it was not something she liked. "I promise I'll go to bed!"_

_Derek stopped immediately__ and smiled. "Goodnight princess."_

"_Night daddy."_

-----------------

"So, what's going on between you and Mark Sloan?" Richard asked one of his new star surgeons. "I can't have two of my senior staff members fighting."

They were sitting in the observation area, watching Sloan's surgery, as McSteamy himself had predicted. Addison had taken Lucy to the NICU, to meet her new colleagues.

Derek sighed. "So you noticed?"

"Your silence said more than words could have ever done."

Derek chuckled. "Going poetic Richard?"

"Who did he sleep with?"

"My sisters."

"Which one?" Richard asked.

"All of them."

Richard eyes widened.

"You heard me. All four of my sisters. I mean, what guy sleeps with all of his best friend's sisters?"

"You haven't talked to this guy in five years because he slept with your sisters?" Richard understood that he was angry, but that seemed like a rather extreme reaction.

"You don't have sisters, do you?"

"No." The Chief had to admit. He'd only had a brother.

"Believe me, if you had, you would've understood."

"Is this going to be a problem I should worry about?"

"It's been a long time, I'm over it."

Richard didn't really believe it, but he just hoped that for once, he was wrong.

The two men turned back to the surgery.

------------

"I can't believe Stevens and Karev got in on that transvestite's case and we spent the day suturing."

Cristina was getting crabbier by the minute and she was annoying Meredith.

"Cristina. You love Burke. Move in with him."

Cristina shot an incredulous look at her friend. "What's going on with you?"

Meredith shrugged. "Look. This is your shot at the McPerfect life. I know you think you don't want to, but you do, you're with Burke. Go live with him. Try it. See how it works out."

Cristina raised her eyebrow. "I think I liked you better dark and twisty. This is just scary."

"So you'll do it."

Cristina. "I'll tell him tonight."

"Hey doctors, sorry to disturb your conversation, but this really hurts."

The interns shot an angry look at Meredith's patient, but nevertheless, went back to their jobs. There was no point getting Bailey angry, and for some odd reason, she always found out.

------------

"Der?" Addison entered the observation area with a sleeping Lucy in her arms. Too much excitement in one day, makes a five year old sleepy…

She couldn't help looking down at the surgery. "It looks so…real."

"I still hate him." Derek stated. "But he's good."

He smiled at his wife, who motioned at their daughter. Derek nodded. It was time to go home.

"I'll walk you guys out." Richard said, following the couple out. The surgery was over anyway.

----------

Mark Sloan looked up to the observation area. They were both there. He had to admit that he'd missed Addison and Derek. Derek shouldn't have reacted the way he did, he knew him better than that. Sure, he'd had some acquaintances in Seattle, but Derek really had been the only person he had ever considered a friend. _God, Mark, what the hell is wrong with you. Get yourself together._ _Man, that's a hot nurse. _He smiled to himself. He was great.

_So, you know, about the sister-thing. I hope it's not what you guys expected. It was my own brother who gave me the idea. We were talking about dating and __he told me that his friends think I'm cute, he found it disgusting and I know for a fact that he would kill his friends if they'd tried to hit on me. And McSteamy's a great guy, seriously, he's not really a manwhore, it's just an act._


	5. Why doors should remain locked

So, guess what, I have exams and I'm updating... Don't know when the next one will come though, hope you enjoy this one. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you !

ADDEK is hot, and there are still way to many good stories about them, which I find a damn shame. They deserve a happy life together. Izzie and Alex too by the way, though lately I've read a lot of really good McStizzie stories. Don't worry, this is not McStizzie, I have someone else in mind for him. Anyways, enjoy reading...

_**Previously on Grey's Anatomy:** _

_"Are they really as perfect as them seem?"_

_He couldn't help but grin. "I think it's pretty close. They're great people, great surgeons too."_

"Aunt Adèle!" The little girl jumped into the woman's arms. Richard frowned as he watched the scene unfold.

"She hides behind Addison's leg when she sees me, but she jumps in my wife's arms?"

Adèle grinned. "Well, when you were busy playing supersurgeon, I visited them in New York."

During their internship, and later, during their residencies, Adèle Webber had taken the Shepherds under her wing. She'd always considered them her foster-children.

"Tell me what we can do to repay you."

The woman smiled. "Honey, I'm happy to do this. You don't owe me anything."

"Adèle, there must be something."

"Addie. Lucy is the closest thing I'll ever have to a granddaughter, I love spending time with her."

"Mommy, it's time to go to work!" The little girl whined.

Addison shook her head. "Five years old, and she's already trying to get rid of me."

"She's right, you know. If we don't leave, we're both are going to be late." Richard told his new head of neo-natal surgery.

"You know what; there is something you can do."

"Ha! I knew it."

"You and Derek can come to dinner tonight, and you will make sure Richard is there too."

Addison smiled. "I'll try, but you know I'm not someone to make promises I can't keep."

"I'll see you tonight."

"Bye munchkin." Addison bent down to her daughter. "Kiss?"

Lucy wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck and placed a wet kiss on the cheek of her mother. "I love you. Save the babies."

"I love you to, hun. See you tonight Adèle."

And with that, Addison and Richard left for Seattle Grace Hospital in their respective cars.

--------------------

"Stop it, I want my mommy!"

Cristina stared at the girl. This was why she didn't enjoy working in the pit. "That's enough. If you don't stop yelling, I'm going to get my boss and she eats little girls for breakfast."

The girl stopped instantly. Cristina let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, if you tell me your name, I might be able to find your mommy."

"July."

"July what?"

The girl tilted her head and looked at Cristina.

"What's your last name?"

Remaining silent, July shrugged. Cristina couldn't believe it, why did children have to be so stupid. She hated them.

"Yang, is there a problem here?" It was as if Bailey had a sixth sense.

"No, Dr Bailey, it's just that she, euhm, doesn't know her last name and she won't let me treat me until I find her mother."

Bailey rolled her eyes at her intern and turned to the girl. "Hi, there, my name's Miranda. Can I see that beautiful bracelet?" She motioned to the pink bracelet on the girl's wrist, who showed it immediately.

"Well, Juliet Franklin, I'm going to call your mommy, but in the meanwhile we're just going to see what's wrong with you, all right?"

Cristina looked at the resident, why hadn't she noticed the bracelet, she could now clearly see letters printed on the thing.

The little girl nodded. "Are you her boss?"

"Well yes I am."

"You don't look like you eat little girls for breakfast."

Miranda frowned at her intern, who just looked down at the floor. "She's lying, I only eat bad interns like doctor Yang."

July grinned.

--------------------

"Well, well, doctor Shepherd, fancy finding you in this on call room."

"Derek, we shouldn't." Addison said giggling as her husband tried to kiss her.

"Why, nobody's watching us, is there? I've missed you."

The woman frowned. "You've seen me this morning."

"I've missed you in the last four hours." He kissed her again. "I've missed your eyes." He kissed her temples. "Your ears." He kissed her earlobes. "Your long neck."

"Derek! That tickles!"

He threw off her lab coat and opened the buttons of her blouse. "Your breasts."

"Derek Sheperd?"

Derek looked her right in the eyes while he undid her bra. "That's me, yes?"

"You're incredibly annoying." She kissed him. "and I love you for it."

He grinned "I love you too Addie."

-- -- -- -- -- --

Some time later ...

"Dr Sheperd? Dr Bailey needs you for a consult." Meredith Grey regretted opening that door the second she had done it. Why couldn't people lock the door? "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

"Grey, would you mind closing the door?" Addison Shepherd asked the intern, who was still standing baffled in the doorway.

"Yeah, sure." Meredith retreated and closed the door. Turning around, she remarked many heads turning away quite suddenly. "Shit, shit, shit." She whispered to herself.

"We should've locked the door." Addison sighed.

Why couldn't Derek wipe that annoying smile of his face? "Hey, we're married, we're allowed to have sex in the on call room, after all, that's what they're for."

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Honey, on call rooms are not for sex, they're for sleeping. Oh god, the whole hospital has seen us."

"They were talking about us anyway, now at least they have something interesting to say."

Addison couldn't believe it. Their first week, and already they would be the attendings who couldn't hold themselves together until they got home.

As if she'd said it out loud, Derek answered. "At least we're not the couple whose sex life burned out after they got a kid." Addison rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed, Derek Shepherd, let's find out which one of us Grey needed."

As they stepped out of the on call room, more than one head turned. Meredith Grey was looking at her feet. "Grey, which one of us did you need?"

"Dr Montgomery-Shepherd." The intern answered, still looking down.

"Let's go then." Addison motioned the intern to move, while Derek walked the other way, grinning.

- - - - - - - - -

"They were having sex, in the on call room? And you walked into them?" Meredith nodded.

"And then you stared at them?"

"And the she-Shepherd told you to close the door?"

"She asked me if I would mind closing the door, it was so embaressing"

Meredith closed her eyes and sighed, how could she have been that stupid?

"God, this is the worst day of my intern carreer." At least her friends could find humour in the situation.

Cristina coughed up her coke light. "Seriously, Mer, you are overexagerating. It's not like you killed a patient or something. If anyone should be complaining today, it's me, I screwed up this morning with Bailey."

"What happened with Bailey?" George asked while he set down his tray and sat down with his friends.

"This annoying kid wouldn't let me examine her and I told her that my boss ate little girls for breakfast, cue Bailey of course, who found out the girl's name just by reading it off her bracelet. I made a complete fool of myself." Cristina sighed and took another sip of her drink. "But enough about me, let's get back to Meredith."

Meredith couldn't believe it, just when she thought they'd dropped the subject.

"Did I miss something?" George asked, wondering why Meredith was looking so disturbed.

"Meredith walked in an on-call room where the Shepherd's were having sex." Alex explained, smirking.

George grinned. "You're right, that is more interesting."

"Are their bodies as hot as they seem?" Izzie wanted to know.

Meredith shrugged. "I don't know, I was too shocked, besides, they were under the sheets."

"Shame." Alex noted.

"McDreamy couldn't help smiling, but McHot was not too pleased." Meredith sighed.

"Like you had ambitions for the vagina squad." Cristina was trying to confort her friend, but it sounded more like an insult.

Meredith sighed. "Maybe I should just apply for a transfer."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "You're such a drama queen."

-------

"You know, you've had dirty in your eyes all day again."

"Alex, seriously."

They were waiting outside of John Erik's room for Mark Sloan.

"Maybe we should meet in an on call room later." He grinned, she frowned, but couldn't help but smiling a little.

"As long as you remember to lock the door, please do." The interns jumped up and turned around quickly. Mark Sloan was smiling at them smugly. Izzie shot an angry look at Alex, but he couldn't help smiling too.

"Karev's right, you know Stevens, you do have dirty in your eyes." Izzie couldn't believe this, why were they ganging up on her?

"Let's go see how our patient is doing, shall we?" Reluctantly she followed Sloan into the room, but not before slapping Alex on the back of his head. But Alex Karev couldn't care less, she liked him and he knew it. It was only a matter of time before he got her in that on call room.


	6. Nightly conversations

Thanks everyone for reviewing… Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy…

R&R please :D

**Previously on Grey's anatomy…**

"_Hey, we're married, we're allowed to have sex in the on call room, after all, that's what they're for."_

_. "Honey, on call rooms are not for sex, they're for sleeping. __Oh god, the whole hospital has seen us."_

"_They were talking about us anyway, now at least they have something interesting to say."_

--------

"Meredith, are you sure about this?"

Meredith shot an angry look at the bartender. "Joe, this is my thing, okay, I get drunk and then I find someone inappropriate to sleep with."

"Just let her." Cristina told Joe as she sat down next to her friend. "and get me something similar to what she's having."

"So what happened that was so horrible?" Joe asked his regular clients. He was used to them drinking, but when Meredith Grey drank tequila, something was wrong.

"I found the McPerfects in the on call room." The bartender frowned. "Having sex." She added.

"Ah, those new attendings that everyone's been talking about. I haven't had the pleasure of serving them yet." Joe probably knew more about that hospital than the doctors who worked there.

Cristina huffed. "They're probably too perfect to go to a bar. They just go home and have nice dinner parties with all their other picture perfect friends."

"I'll drink to that!" Meredith said as she poured down another shot.

"One for me too, Joe." Izzie sat down at Meredith's other end.

"What's wrong McModel?"

"Cristina, seriously, what have I done to you this time?"

The intern didn't answer. "She missed out on my mommy's surgery."

"Isn't her mother dead?" Joe whispered at Izzie, not quiet enough though.

"My mom is dead Joe, but she got the famous dead woman she is by the laparoscopic Grey Method, which Cristina was supposed to assist with, but she yelled at an annoying kid in the pit and Bailey wiped her name of the board." Meredith explained, while swallowing her 6th tequila shot.

Izzie shrugged apologetically at the bartender while she took a sip from her Mojito. "Joe, do I have dirty in my eyes?"

A big grin appeared on the man's face. "Only when he's with you." He motioned with his head to Alex Karev, who had just entered the bar and was walking towards his fellow interns.

Izzie sighed.

--------------------

"I'm serious. We were celebrating Christmas at my mother's and suddenly Nancy looks at Mark's date and says; So, is he still as good in bed as he used to be?; and then they all started discussing whether or not he was. That's the last time I spoke to him." Derek took another sip of his brandy.

He was sitting next to Addison on a sofa in the Webber's living room.

"So you're saying that you've been mad at him for five years for something that happened at least 15 years ago." Richard was not one to hold a grudge against someone, and he had no sisters.

"I might want to add that we haven't seen him in five years. He moved away short afterwards and nobody heard of him after that." Addison explained. She was sure that Derek wouldn't have held that grudge if Mark had stayed in Manhattan. "He's also mad because Mark never told him.

Her husband sighed, but decided not to react on the comment.

"Did you hear they call him McSteamy?" Addison mentioned while getting up and serving everyone to some more coffee.

Richard shook his head. "It's Bailey's interns who started all that. They call it McNaming." A mischievous smile appeared on his face. "You have them too, you know."

The couple looked surprised at their boss. "We have nicknames?"

Richard nodded. "I overheard Meredith Grey talking to George O'Malley about the McPerfects and then nurse Debbie spent a whole blogpost on your arrival titled; Mr and Mrs Perfect, McDreamy and McHot."

Addison frowned. "Who is nurse Debbie?"

"Who cares. Who's McDreamy and who's McHot?" Derek interrupted.

"Derek, I'm McHot, obviously, women don't name women McDreamy." Addison looked smugly at her husband. "The interns think I'm hot."

"The interns think that I'm McDreamy." Derek shot back.

"You never answered my question." Addison suddenly mentioned to Richard, who looked at her, confused. "Nurse Debbie."

Richard nodded. "She's a nurse who has this blog where she writes about the hospital gossip."

"Is that even legal?" Derek asked.

Richard shrugged. "I don't know, but it's hugely popular. You should really be careful with what you do in my hospital."

Addison shot an angry look at Derek, who immediately understood what she meant by it, and by the looks of Richard's face, he knew it too.

"Okay, what's going on between the three of you?" Adèle demanded to know. "I read the blog, so I'm going to find out anyway."

"Meredith Grey walked in on us." Derek confessed as if he was a little boy, which earned him a nudging from his wife.

"In an on-call room." Richard added.

Adèle just grinned. "At least you guys are happy."

Richard shook his head. "That's not the point. They are supposed to set an example for the interns and they're bad enough as it is. I don't want another syphilis outbreak among my staff."

"Syphilis?"

--------------

"So, I was thinking, when I finish this drink, maybe we could go back to my place?" Izzie whispered to Alex, who smiled smugly.

"Why are you guys whispering, we know you're going to have sex." Meredith slurred. "Hot sssschteamy sex."

"Maybe we should take her with us." Alex suggested. "Before she does something stupid."

"What, like take some inappropriate guy home?" Cristina suggested.

"She's even too drunk to do that, sad really, like finding the Shepherd in bed together is such a big deal." Alex just didn't see the problem.

"Come on, Mer, we're going home." Izzie told her friend.

Together with Alex she got Meredith off her bar stool, told Joe to charge everything to her bill and pushed her on the backseat of Alex's car, where she instantly fell asleep.

Arriving at the house, Izzie went to open the door while Alex woke Meredith up and helped her get inside.

"Alex? Are you my inappropriate guy?" The drunk intern asked surprised, finding herself lying in her friend's arms.

"No, Meredith, I'm Izzie's appropriate guy, I'm just getting you to bed."

Meredith giggled and mumbled something that resembled "Good."

"Just drop her on the couch." Izzie told Alex as she let him in and showed him the living room.

Meredith was fast asleep the moment her head hit the pillow on the couch. Alex smiled and turned to Izzie.

"So, where exactly is your bedroom?" Izzie took his hand to show him, but he pulled her closely into a deep kiss, before she knew it, he had lifted her up into the air and she had wrapped her legs around his body.

"Second door on the left." She whispered in his ear as he carried her up the stairs.

----------------

"Can I get some waej?" The five-year-old appeared in the doorway of the living room, thumb in her mouth, causing an abrupt stop to the laughter of the four adults.

"Sure honey, I'll go get you some water." Adèle stood up to get some, but Addison motioned her to remain seated.

Lucy crawled on to her father's lap and rested her little head on his chest.

"Did we wake you up, honey?" Derek asked her. The girl shook her head. "Dweam."

Addison stroked her daughter's head. "We're going home, honey."

The foursome got up and moved to the hallway, Derek carried Lucy, who had already fallen asleep again.

"Thanks for coming, and bringing them with you." Adèle told Addison as she hugged her goodbye.

"My pleasure, Adèle, thanks for keeping Lucy." Addison helped Derek put Lucy's coat on without waking her up again.

"Do you have the car keys?" Derek asked his wife, who jingled them in front of his face.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Richard said, kissing Addison on the cheek and shaking Derek's free hand.

And with that, the Shepherd's walked to their car and put their little girl in her booster seat.

"I still can't believe we made that." Derek told his wife silently as he looked into his rear view mirror at his sleeping daughter.

Addison smiled. "Do you remember the first night we took her home?"

Derek grinned, how could he ever forget that. "She had kept us up all night."

"And then you took her from her cot and sang that ridiculous song and afterwards she wouldn't sleep without someone singing it to her." Addison would never forget the view of him standing in the nursery, rocking Lucy.

"_I'll go, you just try to get some sleep." He told his wife as she stared at the ceiling, wide awake. Get some sleep, who was he kidding?__ The baby hadn't slept longer than half an hour since they'd put her to bed that evening. It wasn't such abnormal behaviour, sure, but that didn't mean it wasn't exhausting. In the hospital she hadn't cried that much, which made it harder. _

_Derek walked into the nursery and lifted the crying baby out of her cot. She was red from crying. He rocked her and __stroked her little head. "Hey, I'm here now, Lucy, don't worry. Ssch." _

"_Hey baby why are you crying_

_You're exhausted from all_

_That excitement and_

_Mommy's tired and daddy too_

_And we love you too"_

_The baby calmed down and stared at him with her big blue eyes, red from screaming her tiny lungs out. He let out a little sigh of relief._

"_But you must understand_

_That you don't have to be scared_

_We'll be here for you_

_Just go back to sleep"_

_Lucy put her thumb in her mouth, she had rejected pacifiers from the beginning, and closed her eyes. _

"_And in the morning sun_

_We'll still love you as much_

_As I love your mom_

_So please just sleep_

_Through the two hours _

_Left of the night"_

_Derek Shepherd was still amazed at that little creature finally sleeping in his arms. _

"_You got her to sleep." A silent whisper came from the door. Derek looked up. _

"_She likes my singing." Addison smiled. _

"_Let's get some sleep." Derek watched her turn around and go back into their bedroom, across the hall of the nursery and dropping herself on the bed. When had he ever deserved such a beautiful wife and such a perfect baby? He smiled, kissed the baby on her forehead and carefully put her back in her cot. He went back into his bedroom and lay down next to his wife and put his arm around her body. _

"_She's perfect. Just like you." He whispered._

"_I love you, Derek Shepherd." _

_-------------_

Okay, so that was extremely fluffy, but I warned you guys, this is a very fluffy story. And yes, I gave in a little sooner than I imagined and made Izzie agree to have hot steaming sex with Alex, which you guys can imagine for yourselves, I don't write good sex scenes, I'd rather just insinuate :p Meredith reaction may have been a bit over the top, but then again, she's more upset that Addie and Derek are so McPerfect, she wants to have a McPerfect family too…


	7. What makes us happy

_So, I went on a snowboard trip right after the exams and I had this chapter almost finished, but forgot to upload it… But here you go, hope you like it. I'm introducing one of my favourite friendship couples in this chapter and like in all my chapters, nothing really happens… And OMG, tomorrow I'm watching Private Practice on Belgian TV with my mum, hip hip hurrah! __I've already written something for this fic, but I don't know when I'll insert it in the story, but I can tell you now that it involves a little crossover… _

"Meredith, George! Get your asses out of bed, you're going to be late again."

A grunt came from the couch. Izzie held a cup of coffee in her one hand a glass with an aspirin in the other over the mess of a person groaning in the living room.

"Which one do you want?"

"Ugh. Can't I call in sick?"

"No, now which one do you want?"

"Aspirin first, coffee later." Meredith grunted as she sat up. Izzie put everything on the coffee table "What time is it?"

"Eight. You have an hour and a half to get decent so Bailey won't kill you when she sees you."

They could hear the shower being turned on.

"If you decide you want to eat something, I made pancakes." "Thanks, but I don't think I can stomach pancakes right now."

"There's some white yoghurt in the fridge; it helps with the nausea." Izzie told Meredith as she went back into the kitchen.

Suddenly two strong arms were wrapped around Izzie's waist. "Good morning beautiful." Izzie smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey, have you seen my shoe?"

"Addie, you're going to have to give me more than that, you have hundreds of pairs." Derek Shepherd placed a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

She held up a simple black pump. "No, haven't seen it, but can't you wear any of your other shoes?" He asked her, while kissing her again.

She frowned.

"Lucy! Have you been playing with your mother's shoes again?" He yelled downstairs.

No answer came. "Lucy Amelia Caitlyn Montgomery-Shepherd!" Derek bellowed. It took the girl exactly fifteen seconds to run up the stairs to her parent's dressing room.

"What did you do with your mother's shoe?" Addison had trouble hiding her smile as she watched Derek with his hands in his side, trying to be severe.

"Nothing, Daddy." The girl was looking at her feet and fiddling with her hair.

"Did you play with your mommy's shoes?" The girl nodded.

"And you forgot where you put them?" Once again, a nod was all they got.

Derek lowered himself to his daughter's height. "Lucy, I know mommy has really pretty shoes, but they are also very expensive shoes and they are not toys, you know that, don't you?"

"But, but, I just wanted to be tall like mommy."

"Do you remember where you played with them?"

Lucy shrugged. "All across the house?"

"I'll wear something else." Addison sighed.

"Do we have an agreement?" Derek asked his little girl.

"I won't play with mommy's shoes again."

"Good." He winked at Lucy and gave her a hug. "Now go finish your breakfast."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pancakes? What's the occasion?" George was surprised. Izzie only made pancakes when she was very cheerful or extremely unhappy.

"All right, a full fridge, haven't seen one of those in ages." A voice came from behind the fridge door and answered George's question.

"Hey, O'Malley." Alex greeted him, while helping himself to some orange juice.

"Good morning." George answered, grinning at Izzie. "You fed the beast." He said quietly.

She grinned. "I fed the beast, twice and I'm planning on feeding it again." She whispered back.

"You know, whispering isn't a very polite thing to do." Alex told Izzie as he walked towards her.

"If it makes you feel any better, we were only saying good things about you." She answered back, smiling playfully and putting a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"It doesn't, but the pancake does." He kissed her, softly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mark"

Mark smiled at his old friend as he stepped in the elevator.

"Derek"

"You slept with my sisters."

Mark couldn't help himself, there was no way he was going to be able to keep his smirk of his face. He shrugged. "Before any of them were married, I promise. Besides, they wanted it."

Derek frowned. "Don't push it."

Mark shrugged. "Look, I'm sorry, but I've really missed you, you know, as a friend, and I miss Shepherd family holidays."

Derek finally turned to face Mark. "Nobody said you had to move to Seattle."

Mark sighed. "Well, that's not really the reason I moved cross country."

"And all these years I'd been thinking you left because we fought." Derek answered mockingly.

"Remember Jackson Hornby?"

"Your tennis partner?" Of course Derek remembered him, well, he remembered Jackson's wife, Elise, a former model who turned heads everywhere she went. And she talked, a lot, but had nothing to say.

Mark put on his I-did-something-wrong-with-a-girl-face, something he'd been doing since they were five and he'd caught cooties from Molly Bauchschmerz.

Derek couldn't believe it, though then again, it was the only logical explanation he could come up with, it was Mark, after all. "You slept with Elise." Derek stated and Mark just shrugged.

"Jackson bought a gun." Derek had missed laughing at his friend for doing idiot things like this.

"I never thought he had it in him."

"I know." The old friends laughed.

"I've missed you too." Derek had to admit it and he really was glad that there was someone in Seattle he knew.

"Lucy looks just like her." Mark changed the subject.

"I know, it frightens me. She has her character too."

They got out of the elevator at the surgical floor.

"You want to go for a drink tonight after work?" Derek suggested.

"Sure, I haven't made any plans yet."

"I've been hearing about this Joe bartender?"

"The Emerald City bar." Mark explained. "It's where all us frustrated doctors go at night to drink away our sorrows." He laughed.

"I saw some of Bailey's interns there the other day, they had to carry the Grey girl out of there."

"It sounds like something I need to check out."

"You should ask Addie too."

"I don't think she's going to come, Mondays are mother-daughter evenings, Addison and Lucy do all this girly stuff and I take the time to catch up on some paperwork or work even later as usual."

Mark laughed. "They ban you every Monday?"

Derek just shrugged.

"Dr Shepherd, I need you for a consult."

"Of course Dr Bailey, just lead the way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got a page..." Addison entered the patient's room.

"I paged you Dr Shepherd." The woman examining the patient's leg said.

"Dr Torres, right?" She just nodded at Addison's question.

"Lauren Lehman, fell down a flight of stairs and broke her ankle in the process."

"And I presume you are pregnant?" Addison asked the patient.

"Twelve weeks." The woman answered. "My baby's going to be fine, right, I mean, I didn't bleed or anything, so, I haven't miscarried?"

"Your baby is probably fine, babies are tougher than people think." Addison said in a reassuring voice.

The woman let out a sigh of relief and looked lovingly at her husband, who was holding her hand.

"She's refusing pain meds, and I'm going to have to put that ankle back where it belonged and that's going to hurt badly." Callie hoped that maybe the woman would listen to an OB.

"First time mom, huh?" Addison asked while she approached the woman.

"How do you know?"

"It's a gift." Addison answered.

"This is going to feel a bit cold." Addison said as she put some gel on the woman's still rather flat stomach for the ultrasound. Luckily Dr Torres had sent someone to get the ultrasound machine at the same time she'd paged Addison.

"If I were you, I'd take the pain medication; there is absolutely no reason not to."

"Well, but I was thinking, if I can stand this pain, I'll be able to stand the pain when the baby is born." The woman objected. Addison and Callie frowned.

"Lauren, the pain you feel when you're in labor…" Addison paused and thought of Lucy's birth. "…it disappears the moment you hold that precious little baby of you in your arms. That pain…" she pointed at the ankle "that's just pain and it's in no way going to prepare you for birth, believe me."

Lauren caved, this woman made an excellent point. "They won't hurt the baby, will they?"

"Not a bit." Addison said. "And see, your baby's in perfect health." …


	8. Everyone needs a friend

_Sorry it took __so long, but I warned you guys I was lousy at updating. I blame it on all those stupid papers. Nothing like a linguistics paper to spoil your writing appetite…_

_Anyways. Hope you enjoy this._

* * *

"Dr Stevens, is anything wrong?"

The intern looked up from the baby at the attending. "No, it's just. She's so tiny."

Addison smiled. "Yeah, but she's a fighter, look at the strength with which she's clinging on to your finger." She was a bit concerned with this intern, she was getting too attached to this little baby and then she noticed the tear on her cheek.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Addison asked the younger woman. "If you need to talk to someone."

Izzie sighed. "I have a kid."

Addison kept silent while they watched the baby breathe, attached to all the tubes and clinging on to Izzie's finger as if her life depended on it. "It's her tenth birthday today." Izzie wiped away another tear with her free hand.

"The last time I saw her…" Izzie closed her eyes and gently pulled her finger from the babies hand and out of the incubator. Addison put her arm around her to soothe her. "God, I'm sorry I'm bothering you with this, it's just, I can't tell George, or Meredith, if they knew, I mean, I just can't."

Izzie hated crying, but sometimes it was all you could do. "It's okay, I asked." Addison said reassuringly as she led Izzie to her office, just across the hall from the NICU and sat her down on her couch.

"She was the beautiful thing I'd ever seen." The tears were streaming down Izzie's face. Addison had sat down next to her and was holding the crying interns.

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen." Izzie had calmed down a bit. "I couldn't keep her, I didn't want her to grow up in that crappy trailer park."

"You did a brave thing."

"It was the right thing to do, I know that, but I miss her."

"Hey, if you want, my daughter and I have this little tradition, every Monday we ban Derek from wherever we're going and we do something girly, you could come."

* * *

Addison had been observing Mark for a while. He was standing at the check-in counter, watching someone himself. That someone happened to be none other than Callie Torres, who was explaining something at a patient's family.

"Need a tissue for your drool?" Addison whispered in his ear. Mark jumped up and turned around.

"Hello Addison."

The woman smiled. "She's not just one of your silly nurses, Sloan."

A grin appeared on Mark's face. Addison rolled her eyes.

"You already slept with her, didn't you?"

His silence and his smile answered her question.

"You like Dr Torres." Addison teased.

"Shut up, Montgomery."

Callie Torres turned away from her patient and found herself watched by two attendings.

"Can I help you people with anything?"

Addison couldn't help but chuckle, while Mark just put up his stupid smile. "We're fine, thanks." Addison managed to answer.

* * *

"Hey, George, could we talk for a moment?"

George O'Malley turned around and looked at Olivia. What would she want to talk to him about? "Sure." As soon as he'd answered, she pulled him into a storage cupboard.

"Uh, Olivia, I wanna talk, but that's all." From experience, the intern knew that talking in storage cupboards was never a good idea.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I just don't want people to eavesdrop. I don't want to end up on Nurse Debbie's blog again. I just need to explain something."

George sighed, neither did he, she never said anything positive about him, first the 007 story, then the syphilis and the fact that Olivia had cheated on him with Alex. He sat down on a pile of supply boxes.

"I'm really sorry about the whole Alex thing, I really didn't mean too and well, I wondered, if maybe, uhm, you'd like to go on a date with me again." George opened his mouth to speak, but Olivia interrupted him. "I like you, George, you're funny and considerate and a made a huge mistake and I just feel like we should try again."

George stared at the nurse before him. He had to admit he liked her as well and it wasn't as if women were lining up to date him. "I guess we could have a drink tonight together." Nonchalance was normally not his thing, but he felt that for once, he'd pulled it of.

"So, Joe's after work?" A smile appeared on Olivia's face.

"See you there."

* * *

The observation area was rather empty. Addison Shepherd was there because she enjoyed her husband operate. Callie Torres sat next to her because this particular procedure had always fascinated her, even if it was only a simple one. Maybe because it had been the first one she had ever been allowed to assist on.

Addison couldn't help but stare at Callie Torres. She had always wondered how strong women could give in to a man whore like Mark, he slept with silly blonde young nurses, not with hot residents. "Can I ask you something non-medical and extremely impolite?"

Callie shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"You seem like a strong woman."

Callie frowned at the attending's comment. "Thanks, I guess."

"Why would you sleep with Mark?"

Callie's eyes opened. "How'd you know about that? Has that damned Debbie put it on her fricking blog or something?"

Addison chuckled. "No, he was checking you out earlier and I asked him."

Callie sighed, she couldn't believe this.

"Look, Dr. Torres, I know it's not any of my business, but…"

"Seriously, if we're going to talk about my sex-life, it's Callie."

"Addison." Dr Shepherd introduced herself once more. "Callie, Mark is,… I've known him for 14 years and I've only seen him serious about a woman once."

"Well, yeah, he's a man whore, I know that." Callie was not naïve, Addison let out a little sigh of relief.

"But why?"

"Have you ever taken a good look at him?"

Addison grinned. "Well yeah, he's hot, but I've never really understood the attraction, the whole look-at-me-I'm-the-cutest-man-you've-ever-seen thing really annoyed me from the beginning. I remember when Derek introduced him to me, he tried to hit on me, while Derek was there."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sounds like him. But the sex is just, well, …"

Addison nodded. "So my sisters-in-law tell me."

Callie frowned. "In plural?"

Addison shrugged. "all four of them, much to Derek's horror. But don't worry, they're all happily married with children now."

Callie couldn't believe herself, what had she gotten herself into this time.

"Would you sleep with him if you wouldn't have your husband?"

"No," Addison looked disgusted. "he's like a brother."

* * *

"I'm having drinks with Mark tonight."

Derek kissed Addison.

"Good to hear you've come to your senses."

"I can use a friend."

"Izzie Stevens is coming over tonight."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you some other time." Addison nodded at the interns who came in their direction.

"I saw you making friends in the observation area earlier."

A little smile appeared on Addison's lips. "She's sleeping with Mark." She said quietly.

Derek couldn't believe it. "Poor woman."

* * *

"I need sex." Meredith said as she walked into Really Old Guy's room.

"Me too." George concurred while taking a bite from his chicken sandwich.

"Maybe you should get it over with, sleep with each other."

George's face reddened, Meredith did an eye-roll and turned back to picking in her salad.

"Shut up Karev." Cristina shot at her fellow intern.

"What? I'm just saying that if they're both so desperate to get laid, they should just do each other, it's not like O'Malley hasn't been trying to get her to sleep with him since the intern mixer."

Cristina couldn't help but chuckle, he did have a point.

"I'm sitting right here you know!" George objected, trying to hide his redness behind his sandwich. "Talking about getting laid, Alex, has anyone seen Izzie since this morning?" He attempted to change the subject.

"No." Alex had to admit he hadn't seen her since this morning.

"Is she trying to exclude us on a cool surgery?" It was the only reason Cristina could come up with.

"You're just sad."

"Shut up, evil spawn."

"Hi guys."

"Izzie. Have you been crying?"

"Meredith, don't be silly, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, we didn't get a lot of sleep tonight." Alex grinned. Izzie smiled back, but he could see something was wrong. Just as he was about to ask something, Izzie kissed him.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered in his ear, before kissing him again.

"Geez, kids, get a room." Cristina had never been a big fan of PDA.

_Hit that button, people and tell me what's on your minds…_


	9. Once upon a time

Hesitantly, Izzie rang the Shepherd's doorbell. She was surprised to find Derek Shepherd opening the door.

"Dr Stevens, come in." Derek turned his head around. "Girls! Your guest is here!"

"Please, Dr Shepherd, it's Izzie."

"Then it's Derek. Now are you going to stand there and freeze on my doorstep?"

The intern smiled, still a bit shy as she entered. Going to your boss's house felt a bit like going to the house of a teacher.

"Daddy! You're supposed to leave." A little whiny voice came from the living room.

The man sighed as he closed the door behind him. "They told me that they get rid of you at fifteen, not at five."

Izzie grinned. He took her coat.

"They're in the living room, I'll show you." And with that, Izzie found herself slightly checking out Derek Shepherd's ass as she followed him into the living room, which looked as if it came right out of a design catalogue. Addison and Lucy were sitting on the middle of the three blue sofas, dressed in pink flowery pyjamas and sipping hot chocolate. On the table there was an entire array of pink foods.

Addison got up as soon as they entered. "Hey Izzie, just make yourself comfortable." She motioned to the couch. Izzie sat down.

"Hi Lucy."

"Hi."

Izzie was glad to find someone equally shy.

"I'm Izzie." She whispered to the girl.

"I know. My mommy told me." The little girl whispered back. "Do you like Disney movies?"

"Of course I do, especially the princess stories." The little girl couldn't believe her ears and forgot all of her earlier shyness.

Addison and Derek had moved to the hallway. "Don't get too drunk." Addison told her husband as she gave him a kiss.

"Don't give our daughter too much sugar."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Give my love to Mark." She told her husband while giving him his coat.

Moving back into the living room, they found their daughter and Izzie in a vivid conversation concerning Disney princes.

"Munchkin, I'm going now, do I get a kiss?"

"No!" The girl yelled from the sofa, laughing.

Derek sighed, went over to the sofa and picked his daughter up in the air. "Daddy! No!!" The girl giggled.

Derek placed a wet kiss on his daughter's face, before returning her on her original spot.

"Be nice to your mother and Izzie, okay?"

"Yes Daddy. I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Addie tells me you're dating Dr Torres."

"You shouldn't believe everything your wife says."

"I'll rephrase. Addie tells me you're sleeping with Dr. Torres."

Mark smirked. "You're getting it."

"You're sleeping with Callie?" The bartender suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Joe, seriously, keep your voice down. And don't put it on your blog, or tell Debbie." The bartender pouted, which caused Derek to frown.

"You're McDreamy, aren't you? I've been wondering when you'd show up."

"You can call me Derek."

"Well, first drink's on the house then, for the new attending." Joe couldn't help but agree with the interns and their McName for the new attending.

"Scotch, two , straight up." Mark ordered.

Derek sniggered. "You remembered my drink." He said mockingly.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Well, I have missed you very much."

Derek let out a fake crying sound.

Mark had missed him, though he wouldn't admit it, he had never really made any real friends in Seattle.

"There's something I've been wondering though." There were more things that Mark wanted to know…

"Shoot." Derek told his friend while taking a sip from his drink.

"Why did you e-mail me Lucy's birth announcement?"

Derek shrugged. "Mom told me to and well, I thought you'd like to know, we were kind of expecting you to come back after a while and…" Derek paused, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to tell him without Addison.

"And what?"

"Well, we wanted you to be her godfather."

Mark looked up from his drink; this was not something he had expected. "But you hated me."

"We were going to ask you when we got back to New York, but by then I was so pissed at you, I wouldn't. And then you left."

Joe, who had been listening to the conversation, rolled his eyes. "You sound like something out of a romantic drama."

Mark sighed. "We do, don't we?"

"I blame it on my sisters." Derek said in his defence. Mark laughed.

"He has a point there. They were always outnumbering us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you have a prince?" Lucy asked Izzie before stuffing a pink donut entirely in her mouth. Addison sighed as she watched her little girl try to chew and swallow the thing in one or two bites.

"Lucy, would you please take smaller bites."

The girl nodded as she came to realize that it wasn't a very pleasant feeling and then returned her full attention back on Izzie, who was contemplating what she was going to say.

"I think I do, yes."

Lucy frowned and once she had managed to swallow the greater part of her donut (Addison had made her spit out half of it in a tissue, so she wouldn't suffocate), questioned this statement. "If you have a prince, you know."

Izzie smiled. "You have a point there young lady."

"So? What's his name? Is he handsome? Does he have a white stallion?"

The two women grinned at the little girl's fire of questions.

"His name is Alex, I think he's very handsome and I don't think he has a horse."

"Karev, huh?"

Izzie nodded.

"Are you going to marry him?"

"I don't know, he hasn't been my prince for that long."

The little girl tilted her head a little bit and looked very serious. "Do you want to marry him?"

"Maybe."

Addison softly shook her head at her daughter's comments and decided she had pried enough (though she secretly always found it quite interesting). "Luce, that's enough with the questions. Besides, it's time for you to go to bed." The credits were rolling over the screen.

The girl attempted a pout, but the frown on her mother's face made her give up quite fast. Lucy stood up and ran towards the stairs.

"Don't dare to come down if you haven't brushed your teeth!" Addison yelled after her.

"She's wonderful." Izzie told Addison as soon as the girl had appeared out of sight. "Talkative, but very cute."

Addison grinned at Izzie's comment. "Yeah, she must like you, she's normally rather shy. But well, you like Disney movies, so that couldn't go wrong."

They heard Lucy coming down the stairs. Izzie giggled and Addison rolled her eyes.

"Your teeth aren't brushed yet, Lucy, and you know the tooth fairy won't take rotten teeth!" Addison yelled.

The little feet ran back upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Alex, where's Izzie?" George wondered why his best friend had been absent all day, he wasn't used to that.

"She went to visit an old friend." Alex answered nonchalantly, while taking a sip from his drink.

"She's been acting weird all day." Meredith agreed with George, something was going on and Alex knew more about it.

"She's fine, just tired."

"Hey, is that McDreamy and McSteamy at the bar?" Cristina changed the subject.

The interns turned around.

"Yeah, and McHot isn't with them." Alex noted.

"She probably stayed home with the kid." Meredith took a sip from her margarita.

"She doesn't strike me as a woman who stays home while her husband goes out." George looked at the two men. Sometimes he wondered why he wasn't a bit more like them and a little less like himself. They probably never had any trouble getting women.

"I heard they used to be best friend in New York."

"They do look like they've known each other forever."

"Do you think they know anyone who doesn't look like they came out of a fashion magazine?" Christina sometimes wondered how it was possible that all those doctors were so hot. Since when did beauty and brains go together?

"It makes our job interesting, Cristina, imagine us having to look at ugly people during 48 hour shifts."

"I'll bet you 20 dollars that they were both in the football team and that McHot was a cheerleader." Meredith dared her friends. None of them had been popular in High School, well, not in the teenage movie manner anyway.

"50 says at least one of them was in the school band." Alex raised the bet.

"I'm guessing Shepherd." Cristina loved a good bet, always had.

"McHot wasn't a cheerleader, more like class president and mathlete." George piped in.

"You're on, O'Malley."

"So eum, who's going over there to find out?"

"Rock paper scissors."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And then the princess and the surgeon took of in the pink Volkswagon van."

"I love you mommy."

"I love you too munchkin."

"Goodnight Izzie."

"Goodnight Lucy."

Addison gave her daughter a last kiss on her forehead, put out the light, plugged in the night light, and closed the door.

"That was officially the weirdest bed time story I've ever heard." Izzie confessed as they walked down the stairs and sat down in the couch again.

Addison grinned. "It's Derek, he invents these ridiculous stories and then she won't hear anything else."

"I wish my dad had told me stories like that."

"Yeah, me too."

"My mother wasn't sure who my father was and she raised me alone. I just didn't want to do that to Sarah."

"You didn't know who the father was?"

"Yeah, I did, but when I told him I was pregnant, he told me he knew someone who'd perform abortions for free."

Addison widened her eyes, stories like that always reminded her that how lucky she really was. "And you were only 16?"

Izzie nodded. "Yeah, just a kid."

"One of my best friends in High School had a baby at 16 too. When her daughter was born, I went to see her at the hospital and I held that baby in my arms and secretly I was a bit jealous. And then she dropped out of school and fled the private school and the whole world we lived in." Addison paused. "Maybe that's why I was jealous. When you're 16, you don't appreciate the amazing opportunity of private education."

Izzie looked at the woman sitting next to her. "You really grew up in a place I only knew from the books."

"God, I wish Lucy would stay small forever. Teenagers suck."

Izzie grinned. "Yeah. So, where did you go to private school?"

"Hartford, Connecticut."

"What's it like?"

"Well, my dad's a judge, my mom's a member of the Daughters of the American Revolution and spent her time organising cotillions. I was a mathlete, wore braces and glasses and refused to put on make-up to annoy my mother."

Izzie frowned. "You don't look like that girl anymore, now do you?"

Addison shrugged. "You don't look like you're from a trailer park. I would've guessed you were a prom queen or something."

"No, I didn't even go to my prom."

"I sold the tickets at my prom."

"So, I hear you and Karev are an item."

Izzie felt herself starting to blush. "It's kinda new."

"You're blushing. That means you like him."

"When he kisses me, I just…"

"It's like the world around you doesn't exist."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Make sure you keep this one, then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dr Shepherd, Dr Sloan, can I ask you a question?" The two doctors stared at the intern.

"Does it involve threesomes Grey?" Derek snorted at Mark's answer.

Meredith sighed, why did she have the insane idea to do this bet anyway.

"Don't listen to him, Grey, he's an idiot. What do you need to know?"

"Well, me and my friends, the other interns, we have no lives,…" Meredith paused and the attendings laughed.

"and so we like to live through the lives of others. And we betted on what kind of people you and Dr Montgomery-Shepherd were in High School." The attendings stared at her, with grins on their faces.

"Well." Sloan started. "I was a very handsome quarterback with a preference for cheerleaders and Derek here, well, he played the tuba in the school band."

"I also had an afro." Shepherd added, causing Meredith to snort. "That's not funny Grey."

"Yeah, it was, even back then, but not as funny as when your sisters braided it." Mark told her.

"Whatever, Mr-I wear-my-uniform-blazer-inside-out."

"I was cool." Mark defended himself.

Meredith studied the attendings, they weren't just old friends, they'd known each other forever.

"And Addie, well, we only met her in High School, but from what we've heard, she was a mathlete." Derek answered the last part of her question.

"Ok then." Meredith really was a bit embarrassed, uncomfortable talking to the attendings and ready to walk back to her friends, when Mark Sloan stopped her.

"Hey, it's only fair that you tell us who you were in High School."

"She was a goth rebelling against her mother."

Mark and Meredith frowned at Derek.

"How did you know that?" Meredith was stumped.

"I met your mother in my intern year." Derek explained. "She scared the hell out of me." He added, seeing her expression change.

Meredith smiled. "Yeah, she tended to do that." And with that she turned around and went back to her friends.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: So really, not much is happening, but we get some background info on the characters…a lot of things we already knew, but hey.__ I have no clue what the next chapter is going to be about. We're going to be back in the hospital, that's for sure. Hope you enjoyed it anyways…_

R&R people!


	10. Silence before the storm

"Morning Richard." Derek greeted the chief, standing next to him looking at the board.

"That's one quiet board." The neurosurgeon noticed.

"That can only mean one thing." The Chief answered.

"We're going to need juju today." Addison joined the two men and gave them both a cup of juju.

"What's juju?" Preston Burke joined the other attendings.

"Do I smell juju?" Mark Sloan interrupted, not allowing anyone to answer Burke's question. "What's the big drama?" Looking at the board, he got his answer.

"We'll hear soon enough, I guess." Addison answered, handing Preston and Mark their juju before throwing the cup holder in the garbage and taking a sip from her own.

"Is this chocolate milk?" Preston was confused.

"It's juju, brings good luck and we're going to need it, 'cause it's a quiet board." Derek explained.

"You people are insane. The whole quiet board thing is just a superst…" He was interrupted by Miranda Bailey.

"There was a bomb attack at an Obama campaign rally…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh Shit." Cristina looked around her. This was horrible. She wasn't even excited about the surgeries. She didn't have much time to take the scene in, people needed to be saved.

"Come on people! You've been trained for this; you know what to do, go save lives!" Miranda Bailey yelled at her interns, who started moving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So we just wait?" Callie asked Addison, as they were standing in front of the ER.

"We wait." Addison nodded and looked at the other doctors. Waiting powerless for the first ambulances to arrive. The silence was eerie and the storm was about to arrive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Izzie looked at Alex, who was desperately performing CPR on an elderly man. "He's dead, Alex." She said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No! Damn it! He was talking a moment ago, he's going to survive this."

"Alex."

The intern closed his eyes for a split second. He really thought he would be able to this man. There was no time, Izzie was right. Both interns ran off again in different directions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jane Doe, multiple…"

"Helena Franklin, 42 broke her ribs when the stage fell on her,…"

"Jack Franks, 54, third degree burns…."

The noise was horrid. Patients being brought in, people frantically searching family members, machines…

"Time of death, 5:45." Callie Torres sighed as she closed the eyes of the woman. Without thinking, she ran back to the entrance, where people where still being brought in.

"I need some help here!" Miranda Bailey yelled as she ran into the ER, next to the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Excuse me! Can I get your attention please?"

The crowd turned to look at Alex Karev, who was putting polaroids on two boards in the clinic, where the families of the people are gathered.

"The photos on this board are fatalities. I know it's difficult but please try to ID who you can. The photos on this board are people admitted. "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please, save my baby." The woman had pleaded Addison before she was sedated.

Addison looked at the child. "He's a fighter, O'Malley." She told the intern standing next to her. It still amazed her, how something so small could be fighting for his life. The child started crying and Addison smiled. At least miracles weren't out of the world yet. She looked over at the table, where Miranda Bailey was desperately trying to save the mother.

"We're losing her!" Addison sighed, that were not the words she was hoping for. "C'mon, Marie, don't leave that beautiful baby boy, he needs you." Addison could hear Miranda tell the patient as she took the paddles.

"Charge to 200. Clear"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Will she be okay?" Meredith asked Derek Shepherd, while they washed their hands.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." He sighed. "She will."

"How old do you think she is?" Meredith had found the young woman on the scene, blood streaming out of her head and burn wounds all over her body. The girl was pretty, you could see that even through her bruised face. Luckily her face had been spared from serious burn wounds.

"Can't be older than 24, probably fresh out of college." Derek couldn't understand why anyone would do such a thing, kill so many innocent people for having different ideas. "She looks very familiar to me, but I can't place her."

"I guess someone will identify her soon, right?"

Derek shrugged. "I hope so, Dr Grey."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Addison looked at the pictures on the board. Her Jane Doe still hadn't been identified and it was getting late. The hospital was becoming normal again and most people had been identified. The others would probably come.

She looked around her. Devastation, unbelief, you could see all their shattered hopes and dreams in their eyes. She hardly even noticed Alex Karev coming in.

"It's not over yet." He said, not really to anyone in particular.

Silently, Addison watched the intern take a picture from the wounded and hang it with the fatalities.

And then she recognized a face on another picture. The face of someone who would've been there. A tear escaped her eye. "Karev?" She pulled the picture of the board.

"Dr Shepherd?"

"Where can I find her?" She showed the picture to him.

Alex looked on his list, which figured numbers of all the pictures and where the patient was when he'd taken it. "She had serious head trauma and…"

But she was already gone.

- - -- - - - - - -- - -

"Derek?"

Derek Shepherd looked up from the MRI he was studying. He knew that tone of voice, that Addison look.

"I'll be right back." He told the technician as he took his wife outside. "What's wrong?"

Addison showed him the picture. "Is she all right?"

"Yes, she'll make a full recovery."

"Thank God." Derek took his wife in his arms, comforting her, though he wasn't quite sure what this was all about.

"I need to call her." She said, as if she'd suddenly gotten an epiphany.

"Call who?" Derek was confused. So, he did indeed know the girl. He looked at the picture again. "Who is this girl, Addison?" And while saying it, he recognized the eyes.

"I need to call her." Addison said again. Derek let go and watch her walk towards the nurses desk to make the phone call.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_A/N: So, I don't write medical scenes… I put the putsch in motion for my crossover in the last chapter, our special guest is coming to Seattle in the next chapter. If you don't know who it is yet, you either have been paying no attention at all, or you just don't watch the other show. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this and __I will try to update soon enough (don't you guys just love my exams :p)_

_Keep reviewing! I really like reviews, they make me happy in these very dark times._


	11. Little girls stay little

_A/N: I didn't write it in the previous chapter, but a couple of weeks have passed since the bar/sleepover scene. Derek and Mark are friends again and Addison has managed to get the entire hospital staff to like her. Lucy is going to kindergarten. _

"Mrs Johnson, you have to understand, this is a very risky procedure." Mark couldn't believe he was saying this. Protocol sucked. He was, after all, one of the most sought after plastic surgeons in the US and Burke was one of the best cardiothoracic surgeons he'd ever met. But he had to play advocate of the devil, because malpractice suits were worse than protocol and unhappy people liked to blame their problems on everyone else.

"If you don't do it now, you'll probably have to operate on me later, right?"

"Yes Ma'am. Your burns are two severe and there is always a chance of infections, which can lead to the need to amputate." Not so much advocate of the devil anymore and he was even telling the truth.

"I'm sure. Where do I sign?"

"Good, then Dr Yang here will get you prepped for surgery and we will see you in the OR."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Pink mist. Never thought I'd actually see it again."

Izzie looked up from her chart at the patient.

"Excuse me?"

The man ignored her and continued talking. "I was talking to this couple when we were waiting for the senator and then I went back to my wife and then pink mist."

"Mr Girond?"

His eyes met with hers. "Pink mist. It's what they call bomb victims when they explode. That's all that's left of them. Pink mist." He closed his eyes.

"Do you know why I was there?"

"No sir." Izzie answered to his, what she assumed to be hypothetical question, he was going to tell her anyway.

"I used to be a republican, you know, but Obama is the only one who opposed the war from the beginning. I don't agree with him on a lot, but that war is wrong. You should've seen the looks on those kids' faces when we came into their village. As if we were monsters. They're not terrorists, Dr Stevens."

Izzie kept silent. She had no clue what to say and she had a feeling he was not finished.

"And then you come home and you don't sleep at night and you're wife asks what's wrong and you can't tell her. So they send you to a shrink, 'he's specialized in Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, he'll help you'. But he hadn't been there, he had no clue."

"Mr Girond, I am obliged to ask you if you'd like to see a psychologist." Izzie smiled apologetically at the man and to her surprise, he smiled back.  
"No, thank you."

"I have the results from your labs here and it seems the surgery has gone very well. We're just going to keep you overnight for observation and you'll probably be discharged tomorrow."

"That's great news."

"Yes, it is Mr Girond, that is some great news."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Addison!"

Addison was standing at the nurses desk, informing Debbie of yet another casualty. She turned around and smiled at the worried woman.

"Where is she, Addison, I need to see her."

Addison hugged the woman. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

"You had no idea how scared we were. I knew she was there and her phone kept going on voicemail and she's a bright girl, she would've called."

"I know, honey, I know."

"I just, I wouldn't survive if something happened to Rory, you know."

"Did you come here alone?"

"No, Luke's coming on the next flight, there was only one place left on mine."

"What about Chris?"

"Couldn't reach him, I left a message on his cell what had happened and that I was coming here."

"He's probably on his way."

Lorelai sighed. "I hope so."

Addison put her arm around her friend as they walked out of the elevator.

"Are you ready to go in?" Addison asked, stopping in front of Rory's door.

Lorelai swallowed her tears and nodded as Addison let her in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"His mom died five minutes after he cried his lungs out for the first time." George told Meredith as they stared at the baby in the incubator. Normally they'd look at babies together to feel better, but this was hardly making her feel better.

"What about the father?"

"He didn't even make it to the ambulance. Grandparents are all dead."

"Does he at least have a name?"

"Not yet. Baby Narbinsky."

"We should name him. I mean, not officially, but we have to give him a name."

"What about Adam?"

"Perfect." Meredith put her hand in the incubator and stroked the baby's stomach. "Welcome to the world Adam Narbinsky."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey."

"Hey."

Addison squeezed Derek's hand as they watched Lorelai approach her daughter.

"She looks so tiny."

"The MRI showed a subdural hematoma so we"

"Derek, please, I don't, she's alive, you don't have to explain what you did. You saved her, she's going to be fine."

Derek nodded.

"Could you guys, leave me alone with her for a while?"

"Of course hun." Addison answered, kissing her friend on the head.

"Lorelai, she'll be waking up soon. She probably won't know where she is. Try and keep her calm. Let the nurse page one of us if you need anything, all right, anything at all."

"Thanks Derek."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Uncle Mark!"

Mark turned around, frowning why a child's voice would be calling out his name and more importantly, calling him uncle. Only the kids of the Shepherd sisters called him that and they couldn't be here.

He turned around just in time to pick up Lucy, who was running towards him followed by Adèle. "Hey, kiddo."

He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride that she called him uncle. "I slept over at aunt Adèle's yesterday and today it's the weekend so I don't have to go to school!"

"Wow." Mark grinned at the girl's enthusiasm, she was way too energetic for this time of day, especially after the night the hospital had seen.

"Have you seen my mommy and daddy?"

"I'll take her to them." Adèle offered.

"It's okay, you go find the Chief, I'll take her."

"Thank you."

As they watched Adèle walk away, Mark put Lucy on his hip. Sure, she was big enough to walk, but it was a lot easier to have a conversation with her without having to look down all the time.

"So, how's kindergarten treating you?"

The child's face lit up, as if she'd been waiting for that question. "Lots and lots of fun! Except for the boys, boys are stupid."

Mark frowned. "I'm a boy."

Lucy giggled. "But you're a big boy. Only small boys are stupid."

"Don't tell your father that."

"Why not?" Mark chose not to answer that question, as it would inevitably lead to more questions and answers which would probably get him in trouble with Derek and Addison.

"So, why are boys stupid?"

"Because yesterday I drew a picture and I signed my name under it and Jason said I wrote my name wrong 'cause he has a sister and she writes it different. And then I went to Miss Ann and she told me I was not writing my name wrong, just different. So boys are stupid."

"Have you ever considered that maybe not all boys are stupid?" Mark tried.

The girl shook her head. "All boys are stupid."

Mark gave up and sighed. He set her down when they stepped into the elevator. "Can I press the button?"

"Fourth floor, Lucy."

"Fourth floor." The girl repeated as she pressed the button, which she could only reach by standing on her toes.

For the first time in a long while, a nurse actually smiled at Mark Sloan again. He smirked, it was beyond his control. Hanging out with his almost-goddaughter was proving not only fun, but useful.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Rory, babe I need you to wake up now."

Lorelai looked at her daughter, supposedly all grown up, but she looked so fragile.

"Your dad just sent me a message that he was on his way."

Tears were streaming down her face. "God, Rory, I'm talking to you like you're in a coma and Derek said you were going to wake up soon."

Lorelai felt her daughter's hands move, but only slightly. Her eyes didn't move though.

"I thought I'd lost you when I saw the news. Emily called me. I was at the Inn. God if Addison hadn't called, I'd still be worrying and you're not dead."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is that Mark Sloan.."

"running around with the Shepherd kid." Cristina finished Callie's sentence.

"And he actually seems to enjoying himself." Callie really couldn't believe her eyes.

"Maybe McSteamy isn't the manwhore we thought him to be."

Callie sighed. "If only."

"I hear he's not sleeping around anymore, he's apparently screwing one woman exclusively."

Callie felt herself blush. "Really?"

"Yeah, I read it on Joe's blog, but he wouldn't say who it was. Said he was surprised though." Cristina eyed the resident suspiciously.

"What?"

"You're sleeping with him, aren't you."

"I'm.." Callie sighed, Cristina wasn't even her friend, well, they got along, but still. "Yeah, it's me, but if you tell anyone, I'll break your legs."

"What about Meredith?" Cristina took her threat seriously, if anyone could break her legs, it was Callie Torres, but this was too big news, she had to be able to talk to someone about this.

"Is Grey someone?"

"But she's my person."

"Okay, you can tell her, but only her. I don't want the whole hospital knowing. And if they do, I know where to find you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So this chapter's not finished yet, but since it's already longer than my usual chapters, I'll post it already… This chapter had a lot of McSteamy, 'cause I really like him, 'cause he's McSteamy…

I still love your reviews, darlings!


	12. I guess I missed you

"Come in

**A/N:**

**So I updated… later than I planned, but there you go. Anyways, to clarify some stu****ff: Lorelai got married to Luke on June 3****rd****, because that was the day they were supposed to get married and coincidently it was also a year after Rory's court date. It was however Lorelai who accompanied her daughter to court and she did do all her community service while continuing to study at Yale. Logan did ask Rory to marry him and she did decline, (though I still don't understand why that idiot of a Logan broke up. I mean, seriously, if you love someone, you don't walk away just because they don't want to get married yet). Lorelai and Addison attended High School together and they were friends, even though Addison was geeky and Lorelai was anything but. Read and review darlings…**

"Come in."

"Mommy!" Lucy let go of Mark's hand and jumped on her mother's lap.

"Hey Luce," Addison was surprised, why was she here with Mark? "where's aunt Adèle?"

"I said hi to uncle Mark and then we can searching for you." Addison looked up at Mark for a real explanation.

"I thought Adèle might like to see her husband."

Addison eyed him suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done to Mark Sloan?" Mark shrugged, that was a good question.

"I guess I miss being Uncle Mark."

"You wanna know what I did yesterday?" Lucy demanded her attention back. Mark nodded at Addison and left her office.

"Did you have fun?"

"Lots! First we played Operation and I won and then we saw Snow White and then we ate ice cream."

"Don't forget to breathe honey." Addison told her rambling daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who's presenting?" Bailey asked as she entered the room.

Meredith slightly raised her hand before starting. "Lorelai Gilmore, 22, post-op day 1 from a repair of a subdural hematoma, bomb attack victim. She also has multiple first and second degree burn wounds on the abdomen, arms and legs. "

"What's the follow up on the surgery?"

"CT scan and MRI after she has woken up, to rule out postoperative complications."

"Possible complications?"

"Intracranial pressure, brain edema, infection and seizure." Cristina answered.

"What about the burns?"

"Compresses are being changed at regular intervals."

"I hope they catch the bastard and make him suffer." Alex said to Izzie.

"They just have dr Karev, caught him, that is."

The interns and Bailey turned around to face Derek Shepherd. "Some idiot that decided he didn't like the idea of a black man running for president."

"I hope they accidentally harm him." Bailey muttered.

"So, how's Rory doing?" Derek changed the subject. The six other doctors just stared at him. "The patient?" He asked again.

"I thought her name was Lorelai?" Meredith said.

He didn't get a chance to explain.

"Derek! Is something wrong, is she awake? Why are all these people here? I just went to check my messages and…"

"They're just doing rounds, Lorelai, this is Dr Bailey and her interns. Dr Grey here assisted me on my surgery. This is Lorelai Gilmore, Rory's mother."

"You're her mother?" It was out before Alex could stop himself. Izzie slapped him in the stomach. The woman, fortunately for Alex, grinned.

"My parents didn't find it necessary to talk to their 16-year-old about contraceptives."

Lorelai returned to her place next to the bed, holding her daughter's hand.

"So, Dr Grey? What about it, how is the patient doing?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, I'm hearing funny rumours about you." Callie cornered Mark outside Addison's office. He grinned when he saw her.

"Do they involve hot smoking sex with you in an on call room?"

"And apparently only with me."

"So my dirty little secret is out."

"Well, it's the kind of dirty I like." Callie teased.

"Is that so, Dr Torres? Maybe we should discuss this issue further in my office."

Callie giggled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The hallways are clear again and the noise is gone.__ They caught the bastard, I saw it on CNN. I hope they torture him. Bastard. 23 people are dead because of him and he was laughing in the camera. You should have seen the faces of the people in the waiting room. This is one of these days that I would've preferred not to work in a hospital. I would've just seen it on TV, sighed about the horridness of this world and gone back to life. Then again, I helped save some of their lives again. Like the little baby Addison Montgomery-Shepherd brought to the world. We did lose his mother unfortunately. I'm against the death penalty, but this guy, well, I hope he gets the chair._

_On a brighter note, I have gossip.__ So first today he is running around with little cutie Lucy Shepherd and then I discover who he's being with exclusively… Joe might not want to tell on McSteamy, but my own eyes have seen it and I know you all have been waiting for this. Hold on to your hats people, it's Callie Torres! Yes, you've read that right. Callie Torres and Mark Sloan are an item. And yes, I am sure. I was doing some paperwork and I see them walking into his office. To my great joy, I was told to page McSteamy about fifteen minutes later because he had a surgery and she came out first, hair still messy and he waited like a minute to come out afterwards. Has McSteamy been tamed, or is it just some weird phase?_

_Cheers_

_Nurse Debbie_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alex?"

Alex groaned softly. "What?"

They were lying in a bed in an on call room, spooning, Alex's arm around Izzie's waist. "You know that night I was going to an old friend?"

"Yeah?" He still wasn't really awake, but she had gotten his attention.

"I was at the Shepherds."

"The Shepherds?"

"Yeah, I eh." Izzie sighed. "Addison Shepherd invited me because…"

"Iz, everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's just." She turned around and looked into his eyes. "I got pregnant at sixteen."

"You have a kid?"

"I gave her up. I couldn't take care of her." A tear appeared on Izzie's cheek. "It was her birthday that day."

"Hey." Alex wiped the tear away. "Don't cry."

"It's just, you know, seeing Lorelai Gilmore, what if I hadn't"

Alex didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say. He just held her and let her cry. For her daughter, for all the patients they'd lost today, for the exhaustion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's so hot when his hands are holding a heart." Cristina looked down intently at her boyfriend in the OR.

Meredith suppressed her grin. "Seriously?"

Cristina looked at her friend and raised her brows. "What? Like you're not turned on by surgeons. Remember when we first saw McSteamy?"

"Hey, I've never slept with him." Meredith answered in her defence.

"He's sleeping with Torres."

"Really?"

"Only with her."

"No way."

"Seriously." Cristina persisted.

"Seriously." Meredith was perplexed

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A sound came from Rory's mouth. Lorelai jumped up and looked from her daughter to her husband, who had recently arrived and back to her daughter, who tried to open her eyes.

"Rory?"

Her eyes opened. "Mom?" A confused weak voice asked.

"Go ask the nurse to page Derek." Lorelai whispered to Luke, who disappeared.

"Honey, you're at the hospital."

"Why? What happened?"

"There was a bomb attack at the Obama rally. There was something with your brain so they operated on you…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come in." Addison answered the knock on the door.

"I hear you are being held hostage by a little girl?" Derek entered her office with a big grin on his face.

"Daddy!" Lucy jumped of her mother's lap and into her father's.

"Hey, munckin." He twirled Lucy around before setting her on the floor and going to kiss his wife.

"Iew!" Lucy shouted. "Cooties!"

Her parents frowned. That was new.

"Good, that means she'll stay away from boys for a while." Derek whispered in his wife's ear.

"Don't worry. _Uncle_ Mark will help you scare the poor kids to death." She reassured him.

"Uncle Mark?" He repeated, looking confused at his wife.

It was Lucy however, who answered his question. "He's your bestest friend here, isn't he daddy! Like uncle Weiss."

Derek grinned. "You're too smart Lucy Shepherd."

The girl giggled.

A beeper went off. Both Shepherds looked down.

Derek looked up from his beeper to his wife. "She's awake."

Addison sighed. "Thank god."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek looked at the girl, sorry, young woman, lying in the bed. "Derek?"

"Hey, didn't your mom tell me I operated on you?"

She remained silent and stared at him.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Rory shook her head. "No, but Mom told me."

"That's normal." He looked at her chart. "So how are you feeling."

"Like shit." Derek grinned, there was the girl he remembered…

_Fourteen years ago_

_Derek __looked around him. He had grown up in New York and he'd been out of the city many times, but he'd never really been in a small town like this before. It was one of those places you drove through hardly even noticing there had been a town. If Addison hadn't told him to park, he probably would've driven through this one too._

"_So you come here a lot?"_

"_Every couple of weeks." Addison smiled at her boyfriend. She wondered if he knew how important this visit was for her._

"_My my my, Addison, what a handsome man you have there." Derek's eyes grew at the comment. He looked surprised at the woman standing at what seemed to be a room full of little girls in pumpkin outfits. There was no way that that woman was Lorelai._

"_Why thank you miss Patty. He's mine." _

"_That's a shame dear. But you've done well, he reminds me a bit of husband number two."_

_Addison grinned. Derek didn't know what to do. Saviour came in the voice of a eight year old girl._

"_Addison!" _

_Addison turned around and hugged the girl. "Hey Rory. This is Derek."_

_The girl just giggled. Derek lowered himself to the girl's level, if there was anything he knew, it was children. Thanks to his nieces and nephews he had a lot of experience. He motioned her to come near and whispered in her ear. _

"_I don't have a chocolate factory, but I really love her, so do you think you could pretend that I'm a nice Willy Wonka and tell her how nice I am?"_

_Rory giggled and nodded. __She had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen._

"_I'm Rory." She said, shaking his hand._

"_Rory, what have I told you about shaking __hands with strangers." Rory, luckily, already knew what sarcasm sounded like, certainly when it came to her mother. _

_Lorelai hugged her friend. "Hot." She whispered in Addison's ea__r._

_Derek got up again and looked into a pair of eyes matching those of the girl._

"_Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore and I presume you are Derek Shepherd." _

"_It's a pleasure."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	13. Adilaing and other confusing McHistories

**A/N: Wow, I finally updated. For a while I thought I'd never get around to writing this, something always bothered me, but here it is. Not my best, but an update nevertheless. **

"Speaking of motherhood, how is Bizzy? Last time I saw her, she was using me as an excuse to avoid Caroline Holbrooks." Lorelai recalled.

The two friends were sitting in Addison and Derek's living room, sipping from strawberry margaritas.

"My mother loved you more than she loved me." Addison said taking a sip from her drink. "She was so happy when we became friends. Turns out she's gay."

"She's what?" Lorelai almost choked.

"She's been cheating on the captain with Susan." Addison said rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me? When did this happen?" Lorelai was stunned. WASP mothers were never gay. Yes, they weren't all madly in love with their husbands, but gay.

"It's apparently been happening for 20 years."

"So the captain?"

Addison nodded. "He knew. He told me he loves her, and he's known forever. In some twisted way he was kind of the good guy."

"Oh my God, I'm never going to be able to look at your mother again."

"You know, Emily might be a bitch sometimes, but at least she loves your father."

Lorelai shrugged. "Does Archer know?"

"I don't know. They only told me because I was refusing to forgive the captain. He came here without her. Wanted to rekindle our relationship. And see his granddaughter."

"How un-waspy of them." Lorelai chuckled and poured them some more martinis.

* * *

"Joe, bring this man another beer, he saved my daughter's life."

"Just doing my job man." Derek said to Christopher.

"Nonsense, you saved our girl. You're a hero." Luke for once agreed with Chris. They were never going to be the best of friends, but since the wedding most of the rivalry had gone away.

"Come on Shep, don't be so modest. You're a surgeon. We're the top of the food chain, remember."Derek frowned at his best friend.

"You're so full of yourself."

Mark shrugged. "What's not to love?"

Luke took a big gulp of his beer. This guy was unbelievable. He had never met Mark Sloan before, but the name sounded so familiar and he'd been wondering all night why he was so suspicious of the guy.

"Did you guys actually tell your wives to stay at home with the kids while you guys went out to party?" Burke interrupted Luke's train of thought.

"Of course not, they kicked us out of the house. They're Adilaing." Derek said with a sigh.

"You're so whipped." Mark couldn't help but taunt his friend.

"Didn't I read on Debbie's blog that you're a one-woman man now?" Joe enquired. Mark threw his hands up in the air.

"Women."

"I wouldn't know." The bartender answered smugly.

Burke had finally gotten used to Christina's crazy mcnaming obsession, but it appeared she wasn't the only woman with invented slang. "What's Adilaing?"

"Adisson and Lorelai time." Christopher explained. "Though it used to mean meet-each-other-in-the-toilets when we were in high school. They had an extensive range of code words, came in very handy at boring parties."

"Boring parties?"

"Parties that required us to wear formal clothes while we were forced to smile and listen to our parent's acquaintances. Charity dinners, cotillions, debutante balls, that kind of stuff. Lorelai escaped at sixteen, but Addie and I had to endure it until college. She tripped on her way down the stairs at her own debutante ball, she was so lucky the captain was able to scoop her up before she did any real damage." Chris remembered fondly. Addison would probably kill him if she found out what he was telling the other men, but he lived far away to escape her wrath.

"Bizzy must've been pleased." Mark mused. He'd met Addison's mother on a couple of occasions and the woman scared the hell out of him. Quite literally.

"She ignored it, that's the wasp way of doing things." Chris shrugged.

* * *

Meredith, George, Christina, Izzie and Alex were all sitting at a table a bit further.

"So do they all know eachother?" Meredith wondered, looking at the men at the bar.

"I think they do except for McFlannel. From what I hear, he's never met McSteamy, but he knows McDreamy cause he's married to McMom and she's McHottie's best friend." Christina explained.

"What about McDad?" Izzie wanted to know.

"McDad went to school with McHottie, so he was at the McPerfect wedding. McSteamy was the best man and McMom the maid of honor."

Alex frowned. He always had a hard time following when it came to all the mcnaming and this was just plain confusing. "Yang, how do you know all that? It's creepy."

"I have my sources, evil spawn." She shot back.

"Right, sleeping with the boss." Alex snorted.

"You're just jealous."

"Nothing to be jealous off." He retorted, kissing his girlfriend. "But I do think Sloan slept with the mother at the Shepherd's wedding." He added with a grin.

"Just because they were maid of honor and best man doesn't mean they slept together." Izzie told him.

"It is Sloan." George had a feeling Alex was right. And he was standing quite close when the two reunited.

_Earlier that day_

"_Mark Sloan." She couldn't believe he was here too. And she knew, Addison had told her, but it was still surprising to see him._

"_Lorelai Gilmore." He turned around and hugged her grinning widely._

"_How's the manwhoring going?"_

"_I'm a one woman man now Gilmore, don't get any ideas." He winked at her._

"_I'm married Mark. And not 25 anymore."_

"_But more beautiful than ever."_

"_It's good to see you too Marky." _

_

* * *

  
_

Rory was bored. She'd finally convinced her mother she'd be fine sleeping alone and Addison had taken her home. Her dad and Luke apparently were going to have drinks together with Derek. She really couldn't imagine that. Christopher and Luke had never had drinks together. Rory was still getting used to the idea of her father and stepfather not wanting to kill each other.

So now she was alone in a hospital bed, not being able to sleep and her head hurt too much to be able to read. She loved reading and now she couldn't. It seemed so trivial after having been so close to death, but Rory really could use a good book at that moment. She could always call a nurse, but Rory was not someone to call the nurse just for her own entertainment. Sometimes she was too good a person.

Rory closed her eyes, trying once again to get some sleep, when it suddenly hit her. The memory of the attack flowed over her, how her body had been catapulted into the air, the screaming, the smell, the sound of the paramedics talking about her and she being unable to respond. Quietly, Rory started crying herself to sleep, tears streaming over her face as she held onto the stuffed giraffe Lorelai had bought her from the hospital gift shop.


End file.
